wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Apothecary Putress
or The Ring of Valor, Orgrimmar (pre-WotLK); The Apothecarium, Undercity |status=Deceased, beheaded by Alliance forces at the battle for the Undercity }} Grand Apothecary Putress was a chief apothecary of the Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society. He played a vital role in the development of the "New Plague" the Forsaken sought to create. He was one of two known grand apothecaries in the Society, the other being Doctor Sintar Malefious. His mask may be a reference to the crow masks worn by plague doctors during the Black Death. Quests His first appearance was as a level 80 elite at the new apothecary camp on the Terrace of Light in Shattrath City during the Echoes of Doom Scourge Invasion, where he is involved with the following quests: * ** ** ** ** ** Objective of *Putress must be slain for Background In the lead-up to the release of Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Putress was an important figure during the second Scourge Invasion, who researched the zombie infestation from an apothecary camp in Shattrath City. Beginning on the fifth day of the outbreak, Horde players were able to undertake a quest in which he sent them as envoys to their racial capital with a severed head containing both the plague and an anti-plague, believing it to hold the secret of a cure. It would appear his research has led to his promotion as grand apothecary, as Master Apothecary Faranell is still alive and well in the Undercity and still leads the Royal Apothecary Society. In Wrath of the Lich King, players help the Royal Apothecary Society develop the Forsaken blight, a new plague that not only affects living creatures but also causes fatal damage to undead beings. Shortly after the battle for Angrathar the Wrathgate begins and Dranosh Saurfang is slain by the Lich King, Putress appears on a cliff overlooking the battlefield and uses Forsaken catapults to unleash the newly developed plague on the unsuspecting forces gathered below. The losses on all sides are great, and perhaps the greatest loss is the death of the Alliance hero Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. Soon after, it is revealed that Putress and several members of the Royal Apothecary Society had sided with Varimathras, who had secretly remained loyal to his nathrezim brothers and the Burning Legion while serving under Sylvanas Windrunner. Together, the two had orchestrated a coup d'état and forcefully taken control of the Undercity, nearly killing Sylvanas in the process. While Horde players band together with Thrall and Sylvanas to , assaulting it directly, Alliance players join with King Varian Wrynn, embittered by the loss of Bolvar, and invade the city via the sewers to , and perhaps, Thrall himself. Ultimately, though Varimathras and Putress are both defeated, and Jaina Proudmoore is able to prevent Varian from attacking Thrall, hostilities between the Horde and Alliance are renewed as the king of Stormwind declares war. Abilities *'Blight Overload'- The caster is overloaded with Blight. *'Blight Barrel'- Throws a Blight Barrel at the foe, dealing 4163 to 4837 shadow damage and inflicts 1850 to 2150 shadow damage every sec. for 6 secs. *'Unholy Frenzy'- Increases an ally's attack speed and damage dealt by 50% for 20 sec. Quotes The Wrathgate *''Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven? Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken! Death to the Scourge! And death to the living!'' *''Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken.'' The Battle For Undercity * * * * * * * The Forsaken's Great Hour - Wrathgate thumb|300px|left|In-game cinematic Gallery Image:Putress.jpg|Putress during the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate Image:Putress-Blight.jpg|Putress oversees the destruction wrought upon the Wrathgate by the new plague Image:Putress-orgrimmar.jpg|Putress outside the Ring of Valor in Orgrimmar, just before the Scourge attack External links Category:Forsaken Category:Bosses Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Undercity mobs es:Putress fr:Putrescin